jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Season 3, 4,
Ayo what's good people! This is Bluegun5 2.0, and welcome back to another update idea blog! This blog will contain some Ideas from other users along with some of my own. With so many Ideas for one blog, each idea will have to be in different Event Seasons! 1. New Vehicles Here are an overhaul of vehicles you can have by playing Jailbreak! Some of them can only be earned by leveling up as a cop or criminal, while others can be bought or not accesible at all. Police Vehicles Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Hummer H1.jpg|Hummer H1 Ford Explorer.jpg|Ford Explorer Ford Expedition (1).jpg|Ford Expedition Ford Excursion.jpg|Ford Excursion Ford E-Series.jpg|Ford E-Series Chevrolet celebrity .jpg|Chevrolet Celebrity chevrolet-express.jpg|Chevrolet Express Chevrolet Caprice.jpg|Chevrolet Caprice Chevrolet Impala.jpg|Chevrolet Impala Chevrolet Lumina.jpg|Chevrolet Lumina chevrolet-malibu.jpg|Chevrolet Malibu Chevrolet Chevy II _ Nova.jpg|Chevrolet Chevy II / Nova chevrolet TAHOE.jpg|Chevrolet Tahoe Chrysler Sebring.jpg|Chrysler Sebring Dodge Intrepid.jpg|Dodge Interpret Dodge Durango.jpg|Dodge Durango Dodge Magnum.jpg|Dodge Magnum Plymouth Fury.jpg|Plymouth Fury Dodge Polara.jpg|Dodge Polara Dodge Monaco.jpg|Dodge Monaco Dodge Diplomat.jpg|Dodge Diplomat Plymouth Gran Fury.jpg|Plymouth Gran Fury Plymouth Valiant.jpg|Plymouth Valiant AMC Ambassador.jpg|AMC Ambassador AMC Javelin.jpg|AMC Javelin Studebaker Lark.jpg|Studebaker Lark SUBARU_OUTBACK.jpg|Subaru Outback Ford Torino.jpg|Ford Torino Mercury Marquis.jpg|Mercury Marquis Ford LTD Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford LTD Crown Victoria Ford Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Plymouth Satellite.jpg|Plymouth Satellite Propeller Airplane.jpg|Propeller Airplane Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu Criminal Vehicles M117 Guardian.jpg|M117 Guardian Stryker Combat Vehicle.jpg|Stryker Combat Vehicle M1 Shredder.jpg|M1 Shredder M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle.jpg|M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle AAv7 Amphibious Assault Vehicle.jpg|AAv7 Amphibious Vehicle M109A7 Tank.jpg|M109A7 Tank Avenger Weapon System.jpg| Avenger Weapon System Buffalo Clearance Vehicle.jpg|Buffalo Clearance Vehicle Global HET.jpg|Global HET M-ATV Assault.jpg|M-ATV Assault Vehicle M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank.jpg|M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank LVSR Wrecker.jpg|LVSR Wrecker Cougar 6x6.jpg|Cougar 6x6 LAV-25.jpg|LAV-25 M88 Hercules Recovery Vehicle.jpg|M88 Hercules Recovery Vehicle CAMEL MRAP.jpg|CAMEL MRAP M412 HIMARS.jpg|M412 HIMARS M9 Armored Combat Earthmover.jpg|M9 Armored Combat Earthmover RG-31 Nyala.jpg|RG-31 Nyala QinetiQ Raider I Engineer.jpg|QinetiQ Raider I Engineer Autonomous Terramax.jpg|Autonomous Terramax OshKosh MMRS Demonstrator.jpg|Oshkosh MMRS Demonstrator HUMVEE.jpg|Humvee P-19R Aircraft Firefighter.jpg|P-19R Aircraft Firefighter Apache Helicopter.jpg|Apache Helicopter Bell A1-Cobra.jpg|Bell A1-Cobra Harrier Jump Jet.jpg|Harrier Jump Jet Mantis.jpg|Mantis Vigilante Vehicles Zenvo.jpg|Zenvo Mazda.jpg|Mazda Kawasaki.jpg|Kawasaki Ghost.jpg|Ghost Vampire.jpg|Vampire Phaeton Helios.png|Phaeton Helios Victor.jpg|Victor Skeleton.jpg|Skeleton Skybreaker.jpg|Skybreaker Normal Vehicles Moped.jpg|Moped Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.jpg|Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Audi R8.jpg|Audi R8 Alpine.jpg|Alpine Infiniti Q60.jpg|Infiniti Q60 Nissan Titan.png|Nissan Titan Limousine.jpg|Limousine Station Wagon.jpg|Station Wagon VOLVO v70.jpg|Volvo V70 Tow Truck (1).jpg|Tow Truck Jet Ski.jpg|Jet Ski Supra.jpg|Supra Corvette.jpg|Corvette School Bus.jpg|School Bus Inaccessible Vehicles Excavator.jpg|Excavator Bulldozer (2).jpg|Bulldozer Crane (2).jpg|Crane Garbage TRUCK.jpg|Garbage Truck Front Loader.jpg|Front Loader Cement Truck.jpg|Cement Truck Stealth Bomber.jpg|Stealth Bomber Northdrop YF-17.jpg|Northdrop YF-17 2. New Locations From New Vehicles to New Locations, Let's about the Locations that should be added in future Updates! Robbery Locations These small shops are like the Donut Shop & Gas Station 2. They don't have any obstacle courses, an NCP, and easy to rob! Heist Locations TBC Other Locations Besides places that can be robbed, here's some locations that serve other purposes: 'Nightclub' The Nightclub acts like a free safe place for criminals. Criminals don't have to worry about police camping the nightclub, as police will get a notification saying: " Nightclub - You have entered a restricted area, please leave the premises for the remaining 10 seconds." If they don't leave in those 10 seconds, they will be hit with a missile strike, causing instant death. The Nightclub will also play this: Courthouse The Courthouse is also a free safe place, but its for police instead. If criminals try to camp the courthouse to try to kill them so they can get their keycard, they will get a notifacation saying: " Courthouse - You have entered a restricted area, please leave the premises for the remaining 10 seconds." If they don't leave in those 10 seconds, they will be hit with a missile strike, causing instant death. They will also have a Slot machine to get money, XP, Weapons, and Vehicle Customization Items. (Only available to those who join the Leveling Season, Costs $500 at Level 1, but will cost $500 more for higher levels) 'School' The School serves as a decoration location. It has no other purpose besides the spawnpoint for the School Bus 'Parking Complex' With so many vehicles, their needs a place to have them. Luckly, I have thought up a place for them. The Parking Complex will be the spawn location for some of the police vehicles and regular vehicles. 'Skatepark' The Skatepark also serves as a decoration location 'Playground' The Playground is too, a decoration location, but you can interact with the equipment in the playground. The Sand Castle Easer Egg will also be moved here 'Train Station 3' Right across from the Mclaren spawnpoint. Some trains will stop at this location. 'Vigilante Headquarters' TBC 'Missile Silo' The Missile SIlo is the location where the Missile Strikes are operated. It's even the Spawnpoint for Kiryu and some of the Vigilante Vehicles. 'Airport' TBC 'Raceway' TBC 'Temple' Located in a hill nearby the Town, the Temple contains a hidden Treasure Room that Police, Criminals, & Vigilantes can rob! Before you enter, you need to find 10 Golden Keys, they will be inportant later on. The Temple's main room will contain some of the hardest puzzles that you need to solve in order to open up a secret hallway that has boobytraps! When you avoid all of the traps, use the 10 Golden Keys to open the giant door, and you have entered the Treasure Room! You can also get a special Scroll that is inside a glass on top of a ruby shinning bookshelf,. the only way to get the Scroll is that one of each team press "E" on the bookshelf, with a Orange Book for Criminals, a Blue Book for Police, and a Puple Book for Vigilantes.All 3 players will get the Scroll. After you collect as much as you can carry, you have to solve a puzzle on another door in order to exit the Temple. When you unlock the door, go up the spiral staircase that leads to the main room. 'Detective's Office' This office located in the City will act as a second spawn location for Police at night time. 'Private Condos' TBC 'Film Studio' TBC 'Repair Stations' TBC 'The Underground' TBC 'Discount Store' TBC 3. Gamemodes for VIP servers TBC 4. Gadgets TBC 5. New Weapons TBC 6. Radios & Music You know what goes well for a party for your apartment? MUSIC! Wanna listen to some tunes while you cruise down the streets? Here are some Radio Stations & Buyable Music you can use! 103.5 Green Station Level: None Price: Free 104.3: Adventure Station Level: 10 Price: $1,000 106.7: Showdown Station Level: 20 Price: $2,000 107.1: Surge Station Level: 30 Price: $5,000 Other Music (songs not available in any stations) TBC 7. Vigilante Team TBC 8. Other Features These are some of the other features that would be great to add in future updates: Civilians The Civilians are a Group of NPCs that will walk around the City & Town. You can pickpocket them & Grab some Items & Cash. Each Civilian will look different and will have different amounts of money or different types of Items depending on what kind of civilian it is. Some Items you can turn in to the Collectors to earn more money There will also be a percentage rate of each Civilian that you will encounter, unless It's a Holiday-related Civilan. Biker Gang The Biker Gang is a group of NPCs that travel in groups of 7 from the Prison Tunnel to the Museum Tunnel on the Highway. Police, it's your job to arrest each Biker before they reach the Museum Tunnel. Each Biker will be worth $1,500 each if you arrest one. Arresting all Bikers will award you with a $1,000 bonus. Assassins The Assassins are NPCs that usaully spawn around the City. They will hunt down Police & high bounty Criminals. Police, it's your job to arrest these Assassin's before they escape from the crime scene. Each Assassin are twice as fast as a player and will have a difficulty, layout of weapons, and an arrest award. Assassin Description 'Basic Assassin' The Basic Assassin will spawn in alleyways around the City and will have a 60% chance of actually spawning. They will sneak up on a Cop or a Criminal with a high bounty & will attack them by stabbing them in a back with a combat knife. If you see the Assassin, it will try to flee and shoot you down with a Pistol. 'Experienced Assassin' The Experienced Assassin will have a 20% of spawning and will spawn on top of City buildings. They will ambush Cops or Criminals with a high bounty with a Flash Bang and exterminate them with a Katana. If you spot them, they will try to flee and shoot you down with an Uzi. 'Elite Assassin' The Elite Assassin will be the the hardest Assassin to deal with. They will have a 5% to spawn and will only spawn at the top of the tallest buiding in the City. They will hunt down Police & Criminals with a high bounty by shooting them with their highly upgraded Intervention Sniper Rifle, being shot by this will result in an INSTANT DEATH. If you manage to get to the top of the building, it will flee by jumping off the building with a Parachute and will shoot you down with either a P90 or an AK-47. Rentable Houses TBC Dual-Wheel Secondaries TBC Anit-Hacker AI TBC Missile Strikes TBC Air Strikes TBC Nuke Drops TBC Doomsday Satellite TBC Gamepass Stand TBC No Critizism or Hate Comments during Blog Production!